


Days

by JustThatOnePerson



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThatOnePerson/pseuds/JustThatOnePerson
Summary: ..Only days..





	Days

Rick sat at the dining table and stared at his family. Morty sitting next to him eating away at his bowl of cereal, and Summer texting her friends. Rick kept in mind that Summer hasn't ate a single thing the whole week, but no one else seemed to notice.  
Beth was anxiously cooking Ricks breakfast, she always tried her best when it came to Rick. Jerry in the other hand was on his tablet playing some stupid ass game Rick guessed, he really didn't give a fuck about Jerry. 

"Breakfast is ready, dad!" Beth said with a fake smile.

When has this family ever been truly happy?  
Ricks thoughts were interrupted by a delicious smelling breakfast, three soft and steaming pancakes with puffy scrambled eggs and a crunchy-freshly made hashbrown  
The usual.  
Morty suddenly paused, milk dripping from his spoon.  
He then slammed his hands down, not only causing the spoonful of cereal to spill on the floor, but it also shook the table, but Summer nor Jerry batted an eye. Mortys face was oddly turning into a shade of pink. 

"Uh....um...I gotta go to the bathr- no, wait- my room, because. ...i need to...uh..do my homework?.." 

Morty got up and dashed upstairs. Huh, didn't know homework was assigned on Saturdays randomly.

"That was odd. Right, Jerry?" Beth said 

"..Mm-hm..yeah." Jerry muttered to his tablet more then anything. 

Beth sighed and left the kitchen, only mere minutes passed before the front door was opened and shut closed. Beth went to work without a word, Hm.

Rick looked down at his breakfast that was way pass the point of being stale and cold. I guess that's what happens too all the good things in life, but still. What a waste of food. 

Rick got up from his spot from the table, not even bothering to clean up after himself, as he dragged his feet all the way to his dark and lonely room.


End file.
